Cemetery Drive
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: This night, walk the dead in the solitary starlight crash the cemetery gates...AU EO Kleenex Warning!


Cemetery Drive

Disclaimer: *sigh* I guess I should be a little jollier to you, Wolf. *real smile* Merry Christmas, Wolf. *gives present* You're welcome, Wolf. *Wolf gives Elliot with bow* "This isn't in my contract." It's okay, Elly! You don't have to...oh who am I kidding? *kisses him* I DON'T OWN IT!

I know I'm in a really songfic-y mood, but I don't know, its the first REALLY sad story I'm writing. Enjoy...or don't enjoy. Cemetery Drive by My Chemical Romance. Kleenex WARNING!

Evening. All the stars were out. Olivia's apartment.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't pass the crime scene." a large officer stated firmly. "The hell I can't." Elliot seethed as he flashed his badge in the man's face and moved up the stairs to Olivia's floor of the apartment. Olivia. The other officers let him pass and Elliot immediately saw Fin and Munch.

"Fin? What are you guys-" He saw their faces tear-stricken. "No, Elliot, man. Don't." His friend pushed him back. "No, wait. This is Olivia's apartment, isn't it? What happened? Where is SHE?" He pushed himself past his colleagues and couldn't have been prepared of what he saw.

Olivia, laying there, lifeless, in her bathroom, bullethole in her stomach, her wrists slit, bruises on her face. "Who let him in here?" Cragen yelled when he saw his lead detective.

"Liv, Liv, LIV!" Elliot screamed as he scrambled to get to his partner as the other officers pulled him back. He pushed them off with all his strength. "No, GOD, NO OLIVIA!" he screamed as he held her body to him and cried.

_This night, walk the dead  
In the solitary starlight,  
Crash the cemetery gates.  
In the dress your husband hates  
Lay down, mark the grave  
Where the search lights find us  
Drinking by the musalium door  
And they found you on the bathroom floor_

"No, please, NO!" he screamed over and over. "Somebody get him out of here!" Cragen yelled harshly again. "No, please, NO! I won't leave her! Olivia!" He was crying. Elliot had never felt so weak in his life.

Then again, he was always strong when his partner was alive. His partner. His best friend. His-true love.__

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that make it so hard

His captain didn't want him at the office. He just stood there, blood on his shirt and hands, tears on his face, hardly hearing him.

Somehow the whole squad ended up at the precinct again, and he followed them without any notice. He saw Fin and John crying at their desks.

Elliot absently made his way to the M.E. He hid behind a shelf like he had once done when a case involved his son. "The one bullethole to her stomach should have killed her." he heard Melinda's shaky voice. She had a right to be upset too. She and Olivia were best friends.

Jesus, everytime he thought of her name made him want to slit his wrists. "But the slashes on her wrists weren't self-inflicted. Thank God. The killer did it so it looked like suicide. And all I know is, the killer was female." Cragen cleared his throat. "Melinda, you know more than you're telling me."

Elliot heard her swallow visibly, and her next words almost made him collapse. "It was Kathy. Kathy Stabler."__

And I call you off the run  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrist  
It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
If you want i'll keep on crying  
Did you get what you deserve?  
Is this what you always want me for?

"Elliot? Are you home? I just finished-" she turned to drop the pan and scream. Elliot had his gun raised at her. "Why? Why did you kill her, Kath?" The blonde's jaw dropped. "I-what are you-"

"Don't GIVE me that bullshit! Why did you kill Olivia? My partner?" he seethed. "She was gonna tear us apart. I couldn't do anything about it. She was pulling you in...the bitch deserved to die. Now you and I can be together forever. That's all I ever-"

The bullet was fired before he could blink. He breathed heavily and swallowed as he saw his wife crumple to the floor, a hole in her heart. Then there was silence. No movement of any kind. No sirens. No shouting. He dropped his gun and snuck up the stairs. How could no one hear that?

He opened the doors to his five beautiful children. He kissed them on each of their foreheads. "Goodbye, guys." He suddenly heard Eli whine. "Dada." he mumbled. Elliot couldn't help but smile when he saw his son.

"Goodbye, little man." __

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that make it so hard

It was a while before he ended up in the M.E's office again. No one had been around. He knew someone had found Kathy by then. He took the gun with him though. He pulled off the sheet of his partner. Even in death, she was as beautiful as ever.

"Liv, I killed her. I killed Kathy for you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. We could have both died...together."

He looked down at his Glock. "...And now we can."__

Lay down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down 

He took a deep breath, and pressed the gun against his temple. "I love you, Olivia Benson. Forever and ever."

The shot was fired, and Elliot Stabler's body fell like a paper doll.

__

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that make it so hard

"Dear God..." Cragen made out as he saw the scene in front of him. "Oh my GOD!" Melinda screamed as Fin and Munch rushed in

They all stared at the scene in front of them and shamelessly cried for their two lost friends and detectives.__

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that make it so hard  
Made it so hard

In a cemetery not far from here, where the squad of SVU now calls Cemetery Drive, there are two tombstones, by an old oak. There are many flowers around it, and both of them say, "Proud detectives, lovers till the end."

Tears have been shed many times, and suicide was made. One story. There are many though. Of the tale of these two officers.

How they were in love from the beginning but couldn't do a thing about it. The story was as sad as Romeo and Juliet.__

Lay down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down

Because in a way...they were.__

Way down 

*cries with Jara and Amanda* That made me cry just writing it. I love My Chemical Romance. People say I'm emo for listening to it, but I usually don't care. *lays flowers on Liv and El's grave* At least they're together. WAH! 


End file.
